One Door Closes, Another Opens
by misslove852
Summary: One-Parter "...He didn't want to let go but knew he had to. If they didn't do this now then they might grow to hate each other..." LITERATI. Not what you think. Read to find out.


Disclaimer: I own nothing, just borrowing. Don't sue 'cause you won't get anything!

She had called him spur of the moment knowing if she didn't then, she'd never get the courage to do it again. So she called him and asked him to meet her at the gazebo. She had finally decided it wasn't fair to him or to herself to keep going along like everything was perfect when it wasn't. Things between them had changed. Her heart no longer raced when she heard his name or when she thought about him. His touches never made her shiver or give her butterflies.

But someone else did. She knew she had probably lost her chance at being with him, but things couldn't stay the way they were just because she couldn't have him. Just because she didn't have him didn't mean she had to keep a relationship that had died the day she started thinking about another guy instead of her boyfriend. Her **_boyfriend_**. The boy she onced shared an innocent love with. Who wore gloves and tails for her. Who built her a car. Who never touched her for fear of what everyone else would say and think. Who loved her so much he became posessive at times. Who would do anything for her. Who used to have her heart. But it became clear to her the feeling was not mutual.

So here she was making her way through the town toward the gazebo. She could see his silhoutte figure pacing. Almost as if he knew what was happening. She just hoped that they could both walk away with an understanding.

As he saw her coming, he knew by her posture and the fidgetting of her hands that what he thought was right. They were over. He thought that when Jess had left they'd be fine. But he knew that even if he was gone, things wouldn't go back to the way they were. As much as he'd love to lay all the blame on Jess, he knew it wasn't soely his fault. Rory didn't have to like him. She didn't have to be nice to him. But that's who she is. A nice person. And that's one of the reasons he fell in love with her.

When she had climbed up the stairs to face him, he put his hands on the sides of her face and gave her a soft kiss knowing it'd be the last kiss they'd share as more than friends. When he pulled wawy they sat down on the bench. After a few minutes of silence, Dean broke it by starting the conversation with a simple "Hey."

"Hi." She took a deep breath. "Before you say anything else just let me get this all out because if I don't now, I'm not sure I'll be able to later. Dean, you were my first real crush, kiss, boyfriend and love. I enjoyed our time together and I'm glad we got the chance to be together. But lately, there's been something missing. We haven't been connecting as well as before. We've both been walking on egg shells trying not to upset the other but we can't keep going like this. I love you and care for you alot. But, as cheezy as it may sound, I'm not in love with you anymore. You will always have a place in my heart but I think it's best if we didn't see each other anymore." She looked into his eyes through the entire speech. She saw sadness, but also understanding.

He nodded slowly to show her he understood. He didn't want to let go but knew he had to. If they didn't do this now then they might grow to hate each other and not be able to be in the same room. He didn't want that. He just wanted her to be happy. And he knew he'd eventualy find someone who shared his feelings and would finally be happy.

She hugged him and then got up. "I'll see you around, Dean."

"Just know I still love you, Rory."

"I know." She turned and slowly made her way to the bridge. She just had a feeling that she should go there. So for the second time that day, she followed her heart instead of what everyone else expected.

When she had been walking to meet Dean she felt like a huge weight was going to be lifted off her shoulders. The only reason she had stayed in the relationship this long was because she felt obligated to. She thought about everyone else's feeling instead of her's. But she chose to follow her heart and focus on what **_she_** wanted. It felt liberating. Her mom always told her she could do what ever she wanted, but she never felt that way. She had always cared too much about what others would think. So she made a promise to herself to listen to her heart more.

She finaly reached the bridge and her heart skipped a beat. She saw _him_. The person who had dominated her thoughts throughout her trip to Washington. The person who gave her butterflies with just one look from those chocolate brown eyes. The person who she could talk to forever, or just enjoy a comfortable silence with. The person who had her heart since she had first called him Dodger.

She walked over and sat down a few feet away from him. They both sat staring at the water intently. They had each missed this, just enjoying each others company. Since she had gotten back from her trip they hadn't been able to be in the same room for more than minutes at a time. But she had a feeling that might change in the near futre.

"Hey." Her voice was soft, as if it were a crime to speak any louder and disturb the night completely.

"Hey." He paused, unsure of whether or not he should ask, but his curiousity got the better of him. "Where's bagboy?" He spoke in the same maner she had, softly, without harsh tone.

"We broke up." She said simply. "What about Shane?"

"Don't know, don't care." She smiled as he pulled her close and kissed her. It was soft and slow, unlike their first kiss which was full of need, want and trapped in passion. They explored each other's mouths reveling in the feeling surging through their bodies.

When one door closes, another opens.

A/N I'm not sure where I got the idea for this, but I decided to see what kind of response I'd get. Was it good or did it suck? Please tell me because I'd love to know. I'm not usually a Dean-friendly person because I like to make him like the true jackass he is. But my friend likes the character so I decided to make this for her. Of course she like Jess better. LOL! Love ya Maddie! Review please!


End file.
